My Heart
by Burst.ofSILENCE
Summary: Axel took what Larxene wanted from her: a heart. Larxene gets mad and Axel decides to make it up to her, by sacrificing himself. Oneshot AxelLarxene. Better than the summary makes it look like. I think. Please Read and Review.


**Hey. This is my first KH2 fic. The plot's been nagging at me to write it down. So here it is. This is AxelLarxene. Got it memorized? Plaese read.**

* * *

_**My Heart..**_

"Axel...! Let me go!" Larxene yelled as the heart was slowly fading away. Axel said nothing, he just held her tighter. Larxene watched as the heart of Relena, her somebody, faded into nothing. She felt Axel's grip loosen on her. She turned around to face him.

"What the hell did you do that for!?" She asked him, enraged. "That was my one chance to become human!!! I faded into the darkness once already and I don't plan to fade again!"

"I'm sorry!! I didn't know what I was doing!!" Axel was telling the truth. He didn't know what had come over him when he did that. The last thing he remembered was him thinking that he couldn't live without Larxene and he just acted on impulse after that. Larxene stared icily at him.

"I hate you, Axel!!" With that, she stormed off. Axel looked down.

"I'm so sorry Larxene. I'll make it up to you. One way or another..." he said and teleported as well.

* * *

Larxene was reading in the library. It's been a week since she got mad at Axel, and she still is.

'_But... something doesn't seem right.'_ She thought. She hasn't seen Axel since that day. Larxene sighed and continued to read her book. When she turned to the next page, something fell out of the book.

"Meet me in the desserted part of the castle. I have something you desire."

Something she desired. Larxene immediately knew what it was. She stood up and headed for the place the note indicated.

* * *

Larxene was walking down the dark hallways of the castle, dimly lit by the moonlight. She noticed a figure hidden in the shadows.

"Well, so you did come." Axel pointed out. Larxene spat at him. Why would _he _of all the nobodies give that note to her. Didn't he know that she was mad at him enough already?

"Shut up. You said you were gonna give me something. What is it?" She demanded. Axel walked over to her.

"I just have a question to ask you. Do you really want a heart that much?" Axel asked stepping closer.

"Of course I do! What kind of question is that!?" She yelled, fogetting about the reason she came here in the first place. The Savage Nymph was not backing down.

"Okay then." Axel closed the gap between them and kissed her. Larxene pushed him away.

"What the hell was that for!?!?" She asked. Suddenly, Larxene started to glow. "Wh-what?" Axel then hugged her.

"You said you wanted a heart. So I'm giving you mine." He said as they both glowed. Larxene's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about? You don't have a heart and we both know it Axel." She reminded him. Axel pulled her closer.

"True, but I have the next best thing - my soul." Larxene was as confused as ever. Axel noticed this and continued to explain.

"Nobodies can turn their soul into a heart. But they can only offer that heart to the one they love most." He paused, letting the information sink in. "I'm sorry about last week, Larxene. This is the only way I can make it up to you." Larxene knew what he was thinking. He was going to end his life, or what's left of it, in order for her to get a heart. And for some reason, she knew that wouldn't make her happy at all.

'No...' Larxene thought as a tear slid down her cheek. "Axel, I--" Larxene was cut off by Axel. 

"Like killing two birds with one stone right? You get to be human and I won't be there to annoy the hell out of you anymore." He said, laughing half-heartedly. "Besides, I don't mind fading into the darkness again. As long as I know it makes you happy." Larxene was crying freely by then.

"Axel, d-don't. I--" She was cut off again, only this time by Axel's lips. Somehow, she knew this would be the last time she would feel his lips on his, so she made the best of it. She kissed him back, deepening the kiss. Axel pulled back after some time.

"Good bye, Larxene." He said once he pulled away. "I love you." With that, he faded. Larxene fell on her knees once the glow, and Axel disappeared. She was sobbing loudly.

Thump. Thump.

Larxene froze. She could feel the beating of a heart. _Her_ heart. The one Axel exchanged his soul for. Larxene cried once more. Right then, she knew that having a heart would mean nothing if he wasn't there. Feelings weren't needed when he wasn't there to share them with you. Right when Larxene got a heart, it shattered into a million pieces.

"No. Axel, why? Why did you have to go... I can't live like this, not without you... I love you..."

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours...

* * *

**Okay just to clear things up, The Organization Members except for Roxas came back into existance and are living in Castle Oblivion, looking for a different way to get a heart.**

**That's all. Please Review. Constructive Criticism is taken as good advice and flames are burned to the ground.**

**--silentspirit426624**


End file.
